Chapter 9
At the End of Hesitation is the 9th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. After the total defeat at Kagetane's hands, Rentaro receives shocking news as he talks to Kisara in private. Afterwards, however, he and Enju ready for departure at Seitenshi's command. Summary A younger Kisara is seen questioning a younger Rentaro, when suddenly, a Gastrea appears behind them. Losing consciousnesses, Rentaro is being carried by doctors into a room, where he gazes upon his destroyed body as he is asked to sign a paper that will save him or a death certificate. Holding his finger up, he remembers Kikunojyo Tendo's words. Rentaro wakes up in a hospital bed as he claims that his body hurts, when Kisara and Enju enter the room. As he ponders where he is, Enju comes into the room and hugs him violently. Minutes later however, he begins to eat as Kisara catches him up with the latest information. Before they can continue their chat, Enju interrupts and tells Rentaro that she has something for him, rushing out the room. Once Enju leaves, Kisara explains that Shougen was the one who saved his life by bringing him to the hospital. Kisara then asks Rentaro if he met with Kagetane, to which he responds to affirmatively whilst tightening his grip. Kisara reveals to him that, while she was researching, she discovered that Kagetane's IP ranking was 134 during his days as a Civil Security; 100 ranked, shocking him. Out of the blue, the phone rings, with Seitenshi on the other line asking for Rentaro's help, but he refuses when he reminds her of his defeat at Kagetane's hands. She reveals on the phone that the weapon in Kagetane's hand can destroy the whole world. However, before Rentaro can hear her, Kisara grabs the phone and ends the call. Afterwards, she tells Rentaro to come outside with her, and once there, she repeats Seitenshi's words, mortifying him. Kisara begs Rentaro to fight for the world as she cries, when Enju walks in with a note saying "Good luck at work." Thus, Enju states, it's the reason why she will work hard and protect everyone, telling Rentaro that she is ready to go whenever he is. Before leaving, Rentaro tells Kisara to inform Seitenshi that he will face Kagetane once more, with Kisara remembering the time Rentaro saved her and waving goodbye as she puts all her trust on him. Minutes later, he arrives to Sumire's lab, where he is handed AGV Experimental Drugs. Walking through the door, Rentaro claims that he will be back, returning a smile to Sumire's face and his boldness causing her laughter. Rentaro and Enju soon leave and reach the place of departure, where they encounter Shougen and his Initiator. Rentaro thanks him for saving him, but it solely angers Shougen who tells him to go back home. Parting ways, Enju and Rentaro head towards their departure location as they walk side by side. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *My Savior... (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *None Weapons used *None Items used * * *Phone Navigation